Indominus rex
The Indominus rex is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World. She is a hostile dinosaur who was created through bio-engineering with the genes of several creatures. The two I. rexes were a new attraction in the park Jurassic World, but were secretly meant to be a weapon for future wars and was created by InGen leader Commander Vic Hoskins and chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. However, the first I. rex killed and cannibalized its sibling, and then went on a rampage around the theme park. Description Indominus rex is a man-made hybrid dinosaur species. They were created with the genes of other species of theropod dinosaurs (which include , , , , , , and ), as well as modern animals such as the Cuttlefish, the Tree Dart Frog, and the Pit Viper Snake. It is known that the Indominus rexes were designed to be the most dominant of the dinosaurs in size and intelligence, and to be the most menacing of them all. At a cursory glance, they resemble a freakishly large, pale Velociraptor nublarensis, but closer inspection betrays their chimeric nature. Unlike a Velociraptor, their rugged, horned head proudly hailmarks to their Abelisaur heritage. I. rexes possess rows of jagged, gnarly teeth, and their mouth bleeds profusely, as a result of them cracking and growing in random directions. Fitting for dinosaurs born to scare visitors, their eyes are blood red. Their body is coated in osteoderms, making them bullet proof, though the first I. rex didn't try her luck against a rocket launcher. They also have long, muscular arms and grasping fingers with opposable thumbs, giving them an edge over fellow giant dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus rex, as the first I. rex slapped Rexy in the face, and if it was not for Blue's help, she would have ended the life of the elderly Tyrannosaurus. Personality Films Though she was initially believed to be only driven by instinct (the trailers of the film stated that she won't hesitate to kill anything that moves), the Indominus rex's actions proved that unlike regular carnivorous dinosaurs, she was driven by sheer hatred and pure sadistic pleasure, giving the fact that she went too far by laying waste to the cage that confined the pterosaurs simply to kill Masrani who piloted a helicopter that was armed with a minigun, killing or severely maiming several Apatosaurs, using the Ankylosaurs to damage the gyrosphere to make it easy for her to destroy it and relentlessly pursued the two kids in it: Zach and Gray Mitchell. Her sinister and diabolical nature was the result of both her unstable genetic make-up (which affect her mental state that led her having cannibalistic traits) and negative treatments that she had where she was isolated within her paddock from the rest of the dinosaurs instead of giving her actual life companion where her sole positive interaction was with the crane that brought her food in her said paddock. This, in turn, left her into a complete sociopathic killer. Even compared with other carnivores like the Big One who was merely attacking the protagonists due to seeing them as a threat for her kind, the I. rex was more mentally unstable, deadlier, and far more evil. Despite this, she was still intelligent and manipulative enough to convince Owen's raptors to turn against him (which was temporarily as she did so by blackmailing them due to the fact that the raptors followed her out of fear), which is the only instance where she "stayed her hand". However, when Blue stood up to her and asserted that they would not kill Grady, she showed no compunction in injuring and killing her new pack. While the isolation has molded the hybrid into the malevolent abomination that she has become, Indominus's own present sinister nature may have foreshadowed in time of her birth: Indominus has her own sister soon after being hatched. How she could commit such a heinous and objectionable act was presumed to be inherited from either Majungasaurus DNA or Tyrannosaurus rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism. While inherited cannibalistic traits was bad, her negative treatments that she had later on eventually led to her became the monstrous, aggressive, and sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became: had she was treated in the more positive and better way, there is no way that she would nearly cause much destruction and deaths in Jurassic World. According to the film director, , the Indominus was designed to serve as an embodiment for ' 's worst tendencies' through corporate and consumer excess, created to meet the corporate world's demand for new and unique products in order to provide more entertainment to the park's audiences. Her sinister actions are what led her to be killed by the Mosasaurus. LEGO Versions Her personality was not so different with her movie counterpart, but for sake of the game intended to be more family friendly manner, Indominus's villainous personality is toned down, changed into being more comedic, sympathetic, and understanding, having the lonely side as well as manchild-like qualities. Indominus began to expresses her resentment over her isolation and treatments by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain and loneliness. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by creating a claw mark as a bait just like in the film. Her motives in attacking humans and even having Owen's raptors to turn against him was out of hatred and vengeance against humans for isolating her from the outside world. Although, given that Indominus was feeling lonely since her birth and the life in her paddock was quite miserable due to being isolated, she also sought for companionship. This was shown when she had Blue's pack to turned against humans, Indominus believed that they became her new friends where she was shown helping them attack ACU soldiers unlike her movie counterpart who left Blue and her pack to die. Unfortunately, her hatred and rage on humans blinded her to the point that she eventually turn against Blue and her pack when they felt that attacking humans to avenge her miserable life was wrong. It appeared that she eventually let go of such rage after being stuck in Mosy's stomach and eventually decided to go along with Zara and other Jurassic World employees to playing cards. Powers and Abilities Indominus rexes were given the powers from each of genetic choices such as their high intelligence from the Velociraptor, but much smarter, their size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage themselves, and powerful senses. *'Enhanced Strength': The I. rexes can show their strength, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush gyrospheres with their powerful jaw strength, though the first I. rex did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. *'Enhanced Speed': They were said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but they can run much faster outside of their cage. Not only do they possess great speed, but they also have amazing acrobatic skills, as they have great gripping clawed hands, able to use their tail as a whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Their intelligence are super high as the first I. rex ever created made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. *'Unlimited Dinosaur Control': The Indominus rex species has major control on dinosaurs, and even pterosaurs. This is demonstrated with the first I. rex, who was able to command the pterosaurs to attack Masrani's helicopter. She was even able to convince the trained Velociraptors to be on her side to attack the humans, as she was the alpha for having Velociraptor DNA. *'Enhanced Durability': The Indominus rex species' bodily tissues substantially harder than regular dinosaurs that allowed them to take many attacks from their enemies such as guns, the Velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. They do not show too much pain as they can show off their high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or long distances to chase their prey. The first Indominus even took an attack from Ankylosaurus without much injuries. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck, she screeched in pain as she got dragged to her watery death. *'Camouflage and Body Temperature Control': They have the special power of camouflage to be able to blend in their surroundings that was very powerful to hide from trackers as even shown to turn colors from the DNA of cuttlefish. They were also given the DNA tree dart frog, which allowed them to suppress their heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Relationships 1st I. rex Allies *Velociraptors (pawns; formerly) **Blue (pawn; formerly) **Echo (pawn; formerly) **Delta (pawn; formerly) **Charlie (pawn; formerly) *Pteranodons (pawns) *Dimorphodons (pawns) Enemies *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Gray Mitchell *Zach Mitchell *Rexy *Velociraptors **Blue **Echo - Victim; thrown aside and succumbed to her injuries offscreen **Delta - Possible Victim; thrown into a grill and incinerated but possibly survived **Charlie - Indirect victim; left her to be blasted by an ACU soldier's rocket launcher *Mosy - Killer *Several Apatosauruses - Victims *4 Ankylosauruses - One victim; decapitated *''Indominus rex'' sibling - Victim; eaten *Ellis - Victim; eaten *Nick the Supervisor - Victim; eaten *Simon Masrani - Indirect victim; left him to fall to his death in JW001 while it exploded *JW001 co-pilots - Indirect victims; left them to be attacked by Pteranodons *Zara Young - Indirect victim; kidnapped by a Pteranodon and both eaten by Mosy *Several Jurassic World Visitors - Indirect victims; injured by Pteranodons and Dimorphodons *Her own sibling - Victim; eaten *Asset Containment Unit (ACU) **Katashi Hamada - Victim; trampled **Craig - Victim **Lee - Victim **Spears - Victim **Miller - Victim; eaten **Meyers **Austin Miscellaneous *Dr. Henry Wu - Creator *Commander Vic Hoskins - Creator; indirect victim; mauled to death by Delta, who hated him. 2nd I. rex Allies *Its bigger sibling (formerly) Enemies *Its sibling - Killer; betrayed Miscellaneous *Dr. Henry Wu - Creator *Commander Vic Hoskins - Creator Reception The first Indominus rex's depiction in the film was nominated Annie Awards. She was also among the Honorable Mentions in Top 10 Modern Movie Monsters, #8 in Top 10 TERRIFYING Giant Movie Monsters in Watchmojo.com. Trivia *The Indominus rex is heavily inspired by The Lost World's portrayal of Carnotaurus in the novel, which has the ability to turn and the unreleased Chaos Effect hybrid dinosaur toy ''Ultimasaurus''. **Also, circumstance that led to the Indominus's current sociopathic, traitorous, and violent personality can also compared with how the ''Velociraptor nublarensis'' in the same novel became ferocious carnivores: Raptors in Isla Sorna in the novel are said to be grew up without any parental figures to raise and teach them properly includes regarding love and companionships, and thus turned into vicious, feral predators that do not hesitate to attack their own kin and murder for sport. Like the raptors, the Indominus grew up without any true parental figures as she was merely isolated in her paddock that led her development into the sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became (Owen was concerned with this and even stated that the only positive interaction that she had was a crane that brought her some meals). *An early working name for Indominus rex was Diabolus rex. **However, in the storyboard by David Lowery, it is also referred to as Malasaurus and Malusaurus. *It has been speculated by the fan base that the I. rex may have inscribed within its genetic code. This is largely due to her abnormally high intelligence and the fact that her rampage was motivated by rage and resentment towards her creators as well as having opposable thumbs similar with primates and hunting for sport. When was questioned about this possibility in an interview, he made an ambiguous remark about that being revealed in the upcoming future. *In , the I. rex's camouflage powers were somewhat more advanced where she can nearly become invisible, comparable to villains that can turn invisible like Predators with cloaking technology. This however, is simply a gameplay mechanic. **Also, in the same adaptation, she has some sort of geokinesis attack where she can summon a straight line of heavy damaging earth wave as long-range attack. Again, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and game-exclusive powers. *Many fans have compared the I. rex to Rudy (due to her freakishly white skin), the Vastatosaurus Rexes (due to her brute strength and appearance) or the Muddy Bewilderbeast (due to how she made the protagonists' animal companions turn against them), the Albino Giganotosaurus from the 2008 Film Journey to the Center of the Earth (due to the color of her eyes and white skin), the Carnotaurs from Disney's DINOSAUR (because of the bony bumps seen on most of the I. rex's body, which isnot entirely coincidental as Carnotaurus species' DNA was used for her DNA), the evolved T. rex from the 1998 version film The Lost World (due to the long arms) and Zilla AKA Godzilla from the 1998 Film (due to her body appearance, except she is not 20 stories high). *She is also comparable to the Screaming Death from Dragons: Defenders of Berk (''due to their white skin, red eyes and showing dominance over different kinds of animals, but the Raptors later betrayed the Indominus Rex, while the Whispering Deaths are technically the Screaming Death's siblings). *If you can look closely on the I. rex's neck, you can find out that she has what appeared to be multiple gills. This can make her part and able to breathe in the water. However, by the time she reached the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon, the ''I. rex could not possibly have survived; her neck would have been broken before she even reached the bottom of the lagoon due to Mosy's bite-force, and thus had no chance to use those gills. *As savage, vicious, and malevolent her personality is, her nature, and appearance, many people were disappointed with her appearance (which for them not hideous enough due to deemed too generic) upon her official design being revealed created the #buildabetterfaketheropod project to make their own hybrid s that more appealing. *While the Indominus and the Big One share many things in common including a hatred of humans, having a great deal of problem-solving intelligence, killing mainly for sport and going as far as to kill a member of her own species (the Big One kills some members of her pack to show dominance while Indominus cannibalized her own sibling), Indominus proved to be far more malicious than the latter. In addition to this, the Big One murders humans simply out of belief that they were threat to her existence but has no other villainous motives whilst Indominus seems to be fully aware of the death and destruction she causes, and in fact even takes pleasure in causing it. *Hoskins and Wu intended for her to be a weapon for the military along some of the planned hybrids that can be seen in his computers before Delta killed the former, but the Indominus rex never was. *''Indominus rex's teeth are constantly being replaced. This is the same trait that many theropods, sharks, and even s have, a fact which is obvious due to their DNA being integrated into hers. *Her death is very similar to the death of One-Eye from ''Speckles the Tarbosaurus ( in the US). *In a way, she is also similar to Sharptooth: both kill for sport, both tried to kill kids in their films (Littlefoot and company for Sharptooth; Zach and Gray for the Indominus Rex), and they both met a watery fate (Sharptooth got knocked unconscious by the boulder; the Indominus Rex was dragged down into the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon by Mosy and eaten alive). However, unlike Sharptooth, the Indominus Rex did not drown at the bottom of the lagoon because she had gills and only killed by Mosy's bite-force. *The roars of Indominus were made from the vocalizations from many different animals such as es, s, s, s, s, s (such as s), s, and es because the sound designers did not use sound effects that were similar to the Tyrannosaurus from the films to differentiate the Indominus from the famous theropod and wanted it to sound irritable to the viewers to make them dislike the hybrid (But neverless many people like her). *Thanks to the Indominus rex having the DNA of tree dart frog within her, it is possible that she can change her gender, though what her gender was before her death is unclear. *While Indominus is portrayed as a hybrid dinosaur, she is technically not the first hybrid: Raptors in the films shown lacked feathers and more reptile-like as result of gap within original raptor DNA extracted from their fossil remains and amber used for their creation filled with amphibians, whereas Dilophosauruses had spitting cobra and frilled lizard DNA integrated into gaps within original Dilophosaurus DNA that gave them retractable frill and signature venom spit. Majority of the dinosaurs in the film also had frog DNA integrated into gap within original DNA used for their creations as well. **However, Indominus is still a true hybrid for having more numerous genetic code used for her creation. *Although she is the main antagonist, Indominus is not actually evil as she only wanted to find her place on the food chain and, like Owen said, she is seeing things for the first time and her monstrous personality was the result of isolation and poor treatments that Claire and other Jurassic World staff done to her. However, Indominus still did evil things that cemented her status as a villain, like killing a lot of people and dinosaurs (including her own sibling) for sport and manipulating the Raptors to kill the ACU soldiers; only to kill them later on when they tried to reason with her. **Owen's statements about problems in Indominus' treatments in her paddock that resulting the hybrid become evil also brought up to Jurassic World segment of L.E.G.O. Jurassic World game and is taken in more serious manner: Here, she tried to protest her isolation by making an angry sad face from arranged bones from her previous meals before ultimately resort to instigate breakout when her demands seemingly ignored. It's also implied when Indominus turned Owen's raptors against him and ACU soldiers, she told the raptors about her isolation (hinted by her crying gesture), resulting the raptors become mad on Owen and humans for not treating her in the same way with them until realizing that avenging her mistreatment by violence is not best solution. *She paralleled Rexy in several ways: Both dinosaurs were created for a different purpose on Isla Nublar, Rexy to be an attraction, and I.rex ''to be used for military operations. Like Rexy, ''I.rex ''also attacked a duo of children in a vehicle and defeated a pack of Velociraptors, and even teamed up with the species in a way, although temporarily in I.rex's case. With these factors, if Rexy was raised the same way ''I.rex ''was, she likely would have become a sociopathic killer just like ''I.rex. External links * ** ** * * ** Navigation Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Predator Category:Hybrids Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Mascots Category:Strategic Category:Monster Master Category:Power Hungry Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Force of Nature Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Mongers Category:Giant Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mutilators Category:Brainwashers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Hostile Species Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Symbolic Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Usurper Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Necessary Evil